


They Saw And They Smiled

by ShiranuiFion17



Series: TsukiHina & Friends [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiranuiFion17/pseuds/ShiranuiFion17
Summary: When the team saw but the two are in love.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TsukiHina & Friends [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058741
Comments: 7
Kudos: 197





	They Saw And They Smiled

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters.

Sawamura Daichi didn’t really expect to see what he saw. He was walking home from Sugawara’s house after they have spent the entire day studying for their finals when his phone suddenly vibrated from his right pocket and he stopped in his tracks to take it out. He chuckled when he saw that Asahi had sent a text asking him if he had seen his English notes which Daichi had, in fact, sneakily took from Asahi’s bag when he wasn’t looking. Daichi sent a quick reply that he has it and that he’ll go to his house in 5 minutes to give it to him. After receiving ‘okay, stay safe’ from the glass giant, Daichi stuffed his phone in his pocket and turned around and stopped when he saw a hint of orange hair at the corner of his eye. 

His mind raced in a matter of milliseconds. He knows for a fact that Hinata lives on the other side of the mountain which was way far from where he is now, so what was he doing here? When he turned again, his mind exploded. He does see their small middle blocker at the small park sitting on a swing and laughing loudly as he swings slowly. What he didn’t expect to see was their snarky middle blocker, Tsukishima, sitting right next to Hinata, holding his hand and looking at the little ball of sunshine with the most lovingly expression Daichi has ever seen on the salty teen’s face. Daichi just stood there, partially covered by a tree, when Tsukishima grabbed Hinata’s swing to stop its momentum and bent down to press his lips against the small tangerine’s. And his jaw dropped when Hinata shifted his sitting position towards Tsukishima and hooked his arms around the tall lad’s neck and kissed back.

He stared for a while as Hinata and Tsukishima separated and he swore he heard the baby crow giggle. This brought Daichi out of his reverie and he slowly walked away, trying his best not to seem suspicious so that we won’t grab the attention of the two first year middle blockers, towards Asahi’s house.

He had calmed down as he nears Asahi’s house and he observed the night sky with a smile. He was concerned for Tsukishima because Kinoshita quipped that it could have been a one-night stand which he thought would be too dangerous for the first year but the image of Tsukishima lovingly looking at the sunshine and the said sunshine kissing the salt-shaker back, completely incinerated the idea.

He spilled the tea to Karasuno’s former ace and the glass giant happily took it in as he too was concerned for his kouhais. They Facetimed Sugawara and were shocked to learn that the former vice-captain of Karasuno Volleyball Club had already been in the ring since the Tsukishima incident. The mama crow made the papa crow and the seemingly delinquent swear not to tell anyone and the next day, they watched happily as the first years banter amongst themselves, noticing the look the two middle blockers shared and the locked pinkies.

“The sun and the moon,” Daichi heard Asahi whisper when Hinata perfectly received Tanaka’s straight as Tsukishima blocked the option for the wing spiker to hit a cross. 

“A beautiful eclipse,” Sugawara muttered fondly as the three hid behind a bush as they watched Hinata and Tsukishima dancing happily with No Matter Where You Are By Us The Duo playing from the salty teen’s phone on the park Daichi saw them together a week ago.

~~~///~~~

The second years were not prepared to see what they saw. The whole lot of them where inside Saeko-san’s mini-van as they waited for the said owner of the van to come out of the convenience store across the street. Ennoshita was willing to teach the two dumb duo as finals is fast approaching and they all planned to have their study group at the Tanaka household. Nishinoya and Tanaka were having a thumb war at the back and Narita was playing referee. Ennoshita was watching everything with dead eyes when he noticed that Kinoshita’s, who was seating shotgun, attention was no longer on his phone which Ennoshita had seen a few minutes before. Instead, the reserve wing spiker was looking out on his right with wide eyes. Ennoshita turned to look at what the main pillar of their cheering squad was looking out and gasped. This drew the attention of the three who were playing around and they turned to look at what Ennoshita was looking at. They watched, with eyes wide open and jaws dropped, as Tsukishima whine when a six-year-old orange head who was sitting on his shoulder, Natsu, pull on his hair and Hinata giggling as he held the salty-shaker’s free hand. None of the second years let out a sound when their sunshine middle blocker reaches out on his toes to give the salty teen’s lips a peck. And they could only watch as Tsukishima’s face contorted from whining to blushing. 

None of them noticed Saeko-san coming back. Confused of their silence, the captain of the Taiko group turned to look at what caught the noisy bunch’s attention and grinned. She pulled out her phone and took a picture of the loving trio and sent it the group chat she shared with Makoto Shimada, Yusuke Takinoue, Coach Ukai and Takeda Ittetsu. She gunned the mini-van and the second years watched silently as Tsukishima carried Natsu off his shoulder and set her gently on the ground and bend down to kiss the baby crow. They turned left on the next corner and the second years looked at each other, silently asking each other is they were sane. They Facetimed the third years when they reached the Tanaka residence who were also having a study group and they could only let out confused yelps when they learned that the three had known since last week. Daichi retell his story to the second years and Sugawara made the second years swear not to spread any rumors and act normal around the two middle blockers. 

Now both third years and second years watched as Hinata and Kageyama arguably challenged each other as they clung on the ‘mountain’ that they climbed on. The said mountain ignored their presence as he chatted with Yamaguchi who was fighting an inside battle in which he was wondering if he should laugh at his friend’s predicament or act as if the freak duo wasn’t climbing his childhood friend. Yamaguchi decided that he most definitely want to do the former and did just that. Watching his best friend fall on his knees, clutching his sides as he laughs at him, the mountain decided that it wouldn’t be bad to have a natural catastrophe befall on the two idiots clinging on him. He quietly muttered “earthquake” and spun around, completely surprising the two who lost their grip and fell on their backs. They watched as Tsukishima pulled on the freak duos’ hair and they noticed Tsukishima’s hand staying on the orange head hair longer than it should. They saw the change of expression on their tall middle blocker as he lightly ruffles the baby crow’s curls. They watched and they smiled. 

~~~///~~~

Ukai Keishin watched as Tsukishima offered his meat bun to his orange, sunny boyfriend and smiled. A week into their new relationship, the two had confided into both him and Takeda-sensei, asking if their team are homophobic or if their relationship could affect their playing. Ukai had made quite a show of himself when he outright yelled that he’ll deal with any homophobic bastard that insulted them while Takeda calmly told them assured the two that the team would accept them no matter what and their relationship could in fact affect their playing in a good way. He was right when we watched a few months later when Tsukishima blocked and Hinata received beautifully.

He thinks that the team knows about them but decided not to take a step forward incase the two middle blockers were still insecure of revealing their relationship to the public. The picture Tanaka Saeko sent him confirmed his thought of the team knowing. He chuckled to himself when he thought of three days before. Sugawara had made a group chat titled ‘’Eclipse Protection Squad” that was mainly about them ranting on to each other about the sun and moon’s PDA. 

Now they all watch their salty middle blocker give his boyfriend tips on blocking. They watched and snickered to themselves when Hinata made Tsukishima stutter.

~~~///~~~

It was anti-climatic when it happened. The team was either practicing on their receives for whoever was willing (since it’s almost the end of the year and they didn’t want to push anyone) or sitting it out and just watch. Hinata, Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Nishinoya and Narita decided that they would like to practice receiving. Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Tanaka decided to chill because they’ve stay up late studying. Daichi was in-charge of giving Sugawara the ball who would toss it to Asahi who would spike it down. Coach Ukai, Takeda-sensei, Kiyoko and Yachi were on one corner, discussing about the club’s budget and posters to attract new members. 

Tsukishima was sitting on the floor with his back pressed on the wall sighing to himself. Yamaguchi was watching him with a concerned expression and sent distress signals to Hinata. The ball of sunshine could only watch and send Yamaguchi a tight smile as he half-heartedly receives the ball Asahi spiked. This continued for some time. Hinata receiving and falling in line, glancing at his boyfriend with worry. No one else has noticed the change of mood of the saltshaker and no one noticed Hinata’s and Yamaguchi’s concerned glances. The baby crow had just finished receiving the ball and was about to fall in line again when he heard his lover silently calling out to him. The ball of sunshine happily approached his boyfriend who has his arms out, a silent plea that Hinata knows all too well by now. 

Ennoshita watched as Hinata sat and curled himself into Tsukishima’s embrace, the orange head’s back pressed against the snarky teen’s chest. Tsukishima snaked his arms around Hinata’s waist and buried his face on the spot between Hinata’s neck and shoulder. The sunny child ran his fingers through the tall middle blocker’s hair, humming happily. 

The two caught the attention of Yachi who was surveying the room with a smile. The nervous angel slowly approached the two lovebirds, not wanting to disturb them. When Hinata noticed his fellow first year approaching, he threw her a huge smile as he motioned for her to sit down beside him. Yachi did as she was told and chatted quietly but happily with Hinata who was still combing his fingers through Tsukishima’s hair. Yamaguchi took in the interaction of the three for a while and decided that he’d rather chat, so he approached them and sat beside Yachi. Kageyama followed shortly after and sat in front of the two lovebirds. The first years chatted amongst themselves, minus a tall, snarky middle blocker who dozed off while his lover was humming. 

If the first years noticed that the receiving activity stopped and everyone present was looking at them, they didn’t react. They happily chatted amongst themselves and giggled quietly as to not disturb the sleeping mountain. Everyone else, minus the coach and sensei, turned to look at their captain who just shrugged. They continued with the receiving practice with a smile. By the time Nishinoya was done receiving the ball twice after they stopped to look at the first years, they heard their sunshine child whine loudly.

“Kei! Wake up! You’re gonna have a stiff neck if you keep sleeping like this!” Hinata said as he elbowed his boyfriend on his side. Yamaguchi snickered, Yachi giggled and Kageyama smirked when the giant woke from its slumber and decided that it would be good to torture the small tangerine. He released Hinata from his hold, pushed him off lightly, stood up, bent down and tossed his boyfriend over his shoulder. Hinata yelped and the three first years laughed out loud. 

Tsukishima sent his senpais a menacing look and no one stepped forward when their tall middle blocker left the court with a “See you later” and a whining and kicking Hinata on his shoulders yelling “Save me Noya-senpai! Tanaka-senpai!”

That afternoon, the third years and second years teased their baby crow who’s face was slowly contorting to the color of his hair and left their tall middle blocker alone when they tried to tease him only for the snarky brat to say “At least I confessed my love and was accepted” which made Tanaka and Nishinoya growl in anger.

Yet they smiled when Tsukishima openly pecked Hinata’s cheek or almost died laughing when Nishinoya and Hinata were having an argument which somehow ended with Hinata running towards Tsukishima who was talking to Daichi while holding his bag. Seeing his boyfriend running towards him, he dropped his bag and opened his arms in time to catch his tangerine who leaped to him. After making sure that the small sunshine would not fall, he turned to Daichi and continued on with what he was saying, ignoring his lover who looked back and stuck his tongue out to their guardian deity libero.

They watched with tears when, three years later, Hinata and Tsukishima clutched each other tightly while crying in the airport. They watched when Tsukishima broke down when Hinata’s plane took off. They watched and cheered when five years later, Hinata leaped into his boyfriend’s waiting arms with sparkling eyes. They watched and yelled when, a year later, Tsukishima bent a knee and pulled out a ring. They cheered and whooped when Hinata yelled “YES!”

~~~///~~~

If there was one thing Yamaguchi wished for his best friend on his wedding day as his best man, he wished for a timeless and love-filled marriage. And he did just that. He raised the champagne he was holding and wished with all his heart. He watched as his friends lovingly caress his now husband’s cheek. And he watched and cheered when the two kissed, watching two pieces coming together. 

He also watched and almost died laughing when Hinata tossed and Tsukishima spiked the wedding bouquet.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the last of this series so thank you for reading! I'm sorry for any grammatical or spelling errors! English is not my first language. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
